The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A bipolar junction transistor (BJT), which includes an emitter, a base, and a collector, can be categorized into a vertical type BJT or a horizontal type BJT, based on the moving direction of electrical charges emitted from the emitter.
In a vertical type BJT, the electric charges emitted from the emitter moves along a vertical direction to a surface of a semiconductor substrate of the vertical type BJT, and flows to the collector.
The emitter in the vertical type BJT often has a first conductivity, the base has a second conductivity and encloses the emitter, and the collector has the first conductivity and encloses the base. The first conductivity may be a P-type conductivity and the second conductivity may be an N-type conductivity, so as to form a PNP transistor. Alternatively, the first conductivity may be an N-type conductivity and the second conductivity may be a P-type conductivity, so as to form an NPN transistor.